Ask Kentucky
by PastaLaHasta
Summary: please send in tons of questions
1. Chapter 1

**HLP**: Hello everyone~! Today, you can get to ask a state questions~~

And the state is...Kentucky!

You will also be able to ask the Nyo! of her~

Now say hello you two~

Katie: Howdy everyone! I can't wait to answer your questions.

Ken: Hi.

**HLP**: Really, that's all you have to say .

Ken: ...Yes...

**HLP**: -_-lll Well anyway,please send in tons of questions for these two!

You can always reply back to them too~

Let me know if you wanna see what they look like too~


	2. Pandy334

**PLH**: Katie, Ken guess what!?

Ken:...

Katie: What?

**PLH**: We got our first question~ It's from pandy334~~

It says: Hi this may sound weird but I live in you ! Lol... So how is it having Alfred as a dad? Also do the other states ignore you?

Woooo~~! A fellow Kentuckian! (highfives pandy334) Here's an Ale8!

Katie and Ken: Can we have one!

**PLH**: No, only pandy334. Mabye later.

Katie and Ken: awwwwww!

**PLH**: Okay,sorry bout that ^^ll Anyway, Ken you go first~

Ken:...Fine

Alfred is a really great dad! We used to go horseback riding together. We would race each other all the time. After when we were down, all of us would go drink some Ale8, although he doesn't like it that much. Now, Katie and I play video games with him. It's really crazy how we get into a game.(smiles)

Katie: (smiles too)Good times, good times.

Ken: (frowns) But sometimes Katie and I feel like he doesn't pay much attention to us that much. If he's around a a state he will sometimes ignore us, but it doesn't happen a lot. When people or states make fun of us though, he's right there sticking up for us telling them how we are important!

Katie:Now about if other states ignore us. For the most part, we are with good terms with the states and are good friends with some.(frowns) But then there are some that do ignore us,and pick on us a lot. It makes us a bit mad and sad...

Ken: We rather not get into detail about who...

**PLH**: But don't forget about your friends and how happy they make you two~!

Anyway, thank you for the questions and way to go for making Ken talk a lot!

Ken:... -_-lll(sigh)

**PHL**:(glares at Ken) Katie do the outro.

Katie:Thanks again pandy334, you can reply back if you want too, and don't forget to send in tons of questions~


	3. 3 questions

**PLH: **We got 3 new questions,you two! Also, sorry for the late replies, there was a little bit of a problem...

Ken: Meaning she was too lazy and forgot.

**PLH:** Shut your mouth! Anyway,since you said that you'll answer first. It's from pandy334 again:

Thanks for the Ale8 Well the only other question I can think of would be, "How  
are things going with Tennessee ?" I know thier are still people who hate them  
down here lol (my dad included) but do you really hate them that much? OH! And  
here Here some good old KFC and some pop Payment for the Ale8 :3

You are so welcome~ Hey, here's the Ale8 I promised you two. (hands them the Ale8) But the chicken's mine.

Both: Yay~ Thank you!

**PLH:**Now Ken, answer the question~

Ken: (sighs) We are in a good relationship with Tennessee, but, as always, there are moments where we fight ,a lot. Normal sibling rivalry. We usually get over it with video games or horseback riding.

**PLH:**Next question, Katie's answering~It's from Washington State:

Washington State:Yo!

Washington state here. I think you're the first one from the midwest to  
actually start a blog like thing. This is a fun way to connect with each  
other. D Anyway, Just thought I'd say hi to ya and ask how ya doin'?

What's happening down in your part of the area?

l8s,  
Alex (WA)

Katie: Howdy Washington! We are both doing great~ As you know Thanksgiving just happened and we stuffed ourselves till we awere sick! It also means that it's getting colder. I hope we get snow this year so we can build a huge fort, build snowmen, or have a HUGE snowball fight with the family.

**PLH:** Okay last one, both of you will answer it~ Its from Alabama:

So, Kentucky, how you doin up there? Not feeling blue are you? Get it, blue?  
Haha...never mind.  
With lots of love your little sis,  
Alabama (Dixie Jones)  
Oh yeah, and what do you think about my football this year huh? I'm really  
kickin but!  
See ya,  
Alabama (Dan Jones)

Katie: Very funny, Dixie. Very funny. Ken and I are doing fine but its getting colder outside, so its harder to go horseback riding.

Ken: ...(sighs) Dan, We watched some of your games and your team's good. While our team is...what's the word...Sucks. We'll make it up in basketball, though. (smiles a little bit)

**PLH**: Is that a smile I see, Ken?

Ken: (drops his almost smile and glares at PLH)

**PLH**: ^^lllll Anyway, thank you for the questions and way to go you three for making Ken talk a lot, again!

Ken:... -_-lll(sigh and mutters bad words)

**PHL**:(glares at Ken) What did you say! Katie do the outro, while I deal with Ken.

Katie:Thanks again pandy334,Washington, and Alabama, you can reply back if you want too, and don't forget to send in tons of questions~(Waves) Goodbye~!


	4. 4 questions

Ken: Hello and welcome to Ask Kentucky! Today we are going toanswer 4 questions! (says smiling nervously)

Katie: Dude, what's wrong with you?

Ken: Something wrong? NO! Nothings wrongs! (says glancing from PHL to Kaite quickly)

Katie: (Looks at PHL)

PHL: Hey, it's not my fault. Remember last time at the end. I've decided that Ken needs to talk a little more, that's it. Anyway go on Ken. (stares intensely at Ken)

Ken:Hahaha (nervous laugh) here's the first question:

Alabama-  
... Lucky! Here it still is in the 70s, although it's supposed to get a little  
cooler for a few days. It won't last though, it never does. Maybe I should  
come visit you for a little while. I mean, I love my warm (coughhotcough)  
weather, but sometimes I'd like to wear long sleeves. Oh, and I know that I'm  
not really much of a horse woman, and Dan isn't much of a horse man, but you  
could come to my house and ride sometimes if you'd like.  
Love,  
Alabama/Dixie Jones  
Yeah, you're doing pretty good there I'll admit. My basketball isn't too bad  
though. Maybe we should get together and have a game sometime, just you and  
me! Anyway, the two big teams here, Alabama and Auburn, are about to clash  
this weekend. I personally root for Alabama. I mean, its my name so how could  
I not? Dixie though... she's decked out in orange and blue. It sucks! But  
we're totally gonna kick their butt! Tensions are really high though. Does  
that ever happen at your house?  
Roll Tide,  
Alabama/Dan Jones

Katie: That would be awesome! Come over anytime and bring a jacket! Now it's getting getting really cold. I hope it snows this year and we might have to come visit you now since it's warm. We can change you two to become horsepeople!

Ken: That wouldn't be to bad. A game would be nice. right now UK is not doing very good. Yes, this does happen hear. If you remember at all, last year PHL and Katie were decked out in Murray stae outfits.

PHL: That was because it's not that far away from here~ And they had a perfect record till the lost last year. Anyway, Ken~

Ken: Next question:

ParallelKaintuck:O.O OH COOL! Essee, get in here! There are two more of me!  
*Epic spit-take* Huh!? No really! Two more of me! Oh crap. Hey! I'm not that  
bad! Anyway, introductions! I'm an alternate version of you guys, My human  
name is Cassidy, my brother Tennessee calls me Tuck, even though I'm a girl,  
and I'm so hyped to meet you! *sigh* And I'm Essee, otherwise known as  
Tennessee. Oh there are sooooo many questions I wanna ask you about your  
world! Have you ever pranked the Bad Touch Trio? Do you like hiking? Do you  
have a Washington D.C.? We do and he is sooooo annoying! He isn't that  
annoying, Tuck. Yes he is! Anyway It's nice to meet you! Bye Bye! But I didn't  
get to ask my questions! Ask them next time. BYE!

Ken: Nice to meet you.

Katie: I didn't think there were alternates of us that existed!

Ken: Yes PHL,Katie and I all pulled a prank on BTT. Once they found out we did it...

All: (shivers) It wasn't pretty.

Katie: Yes, we LOVE hiking! Espacially in Mammoth Cave. Yes, we do have a Washington D.C. that we met once.

PHL:Mammoth Cave is fun~! Katie, next question.

Katie:

From: Washington State  
Washington State:haha, yeah we did the same up here. It was so fun. I'm gonna  
show my ignorance of my siblings here... you guys get snow? I thought you were  
a little too far south for snow...

yeah, completely ignorant... Who, out of our siblings, are you favorites? I'm  
just curious. I'm getting to know the east side, but this is first time i've  
talked to someone not in the NE corner of the nation. What foods do you like  
and what are you favorite things to do?

Ciao,  
Alex (WA)

Yes, we do get snow. It's not every single year but most of them. I really hope we get some this year, the past few days have been rainy and cold.

Ken: Hmmm... Our favorite would probally be Tennessee because we grew with them.

Katie: Also Alaska! He was adorable as a kid!

Both: The foods we like are KFC, Derby pie,Peanut butter pie,pizza ramen noodles, and ice cream. Our favorite things to do are to ride our horses, watch the Kentucky Derby, drink ALe8, play video games, and visit Tennessee and Alaska.

PHL:I'll read the last question:

From: pandy334  
Hi again I'm gonna become a regular lol. So, today my question iiisssss...What  
is your most favorite memory with your Daddy Alfred?

Yay for a regular~

Ken: Our favorite memory would propally be the first time we met him. We were kids. Katie fell on day and got a cut on her leg. I helped her walk until we found somebody. America had found us and helped patch up Kaite's asked who we were and asked who are parents were. We told them we didn't have any and he took us in. Then we become a state years later!

Both:(smile remembering that memory)

PHL:AWWW! Since it's starting to be around CHristmas, I'm gonna do something special~

Ken: (groans) Oh no!

PHL:I'm gonna have-

Ken: Don't say it!

PHL:A Truth or Dare: Christmas Edition! When my school has Christmas break I'll be able to upload more often! Ken, do the outro.

Ken: Thanks again pandy334,Washington, ParallelKaintuck ,and Alabama, you can reply if you want too, and don't forget to send in tons of questions. (Looks at PHL) Was that good enough.

PHL:(nods)


End file.
